


Good ‘night’

by Secret_Universe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Brotherly Love, Napping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Someone didn’t get much sleep the other night…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Good ‘night’

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my first somewhat animatic of ROTTMNT

Raph had himself a routine most Saturday mornings; grab a bowl of his favourite cereal brand, head into the living room and turn on the projector to watch ‘Puppy Bowl’. Turning up the volume to a reasonable level, the snapper began munching away enjoying every movement of the pups onscreen playing around with various sports’ balls. Eventually he felt a presence of someone else in the room and glanced over his shoulder.

There stood Donnie, cloaked in his comforter and looking groggy; and from the looks of it, hardly was able to draw on his eyebrows right, they seemed a mess.

“… note to self; never give Shelldon coffee.” Purple murmured, pausing a beat. “Before bed.”

“Aw…” Red lowered the volume and gestured to the empty spot next to him as the soft shell rounded the side, “You wanna take a nap?”

Donnie pondered before making his way to the available cushion and, somewhat forgetting to give Raph a heads up, rested his head in his brother’s lap the rest of him laid out on the couch. “Yeah I take a nap here…” and with that, the soft shell was out like a light.

Raph blinked but smiled, caressing the other’s back as he slept, “Alright, take a nap right here then.”


End file.
